Chaos and the Broken: Perseus Jackson and Makenna Entrice
by Lucia daughter of Chaos
Summary: What if Percy Jackson never went to Camp Half-Blood? What if Percy was abused and ran away, meeting Chaos and being adopted in the process? What if Percy gets a little, adopted, sister not even an hour after being adopted? Makenna ran from home, not knowing that Hades is her father. She's adopted by Chaos after being abused for being a shape shifter!


A/N: I know this has been used a load of times but this is different from other stories that deal with Percy Jackson: Betrayed, or Percy Jackson and Chaos stories this one the reader is acctually included. I got a small idea from Lone Wolf of the Gods please check them out if you like my story because my inspiration came from this. By the way my A button isn't working very well right now so please bear with no A's or to many to of them. I also mention child abuse. Be warned. - Makenna's POV Makenna's mom and step dad continued to kick her ribs. She was different because her parents were both weapons but she was a weapon and shape shifter. She finally got out of the beatings and ran for all her small 3 year old legs were worth. Her Parents had kicked her until she passed out they had then gone to sleep. She had run from that god awful place and were now sitting in an alley way with her bruised soul being hunted down by ancient Greek monsters that seemed to want to kill her, shocker. She had been born pale but now she was paler than Hades and the dead combined into a very pale... thing. She were as pale as ice and snow. All of a sudden a huge flash appeared infront of the thousands of monsters incinerating the Hellhounds, Hydras, Gorgons, Furies, Cyclops, and Kampe. After the flash faded away out stepped... Percy's Pov I had just escaped,my 4 year old legs taking me into the alley ways of the accursed New York City. I used to call New York my home but that was the same with the apartment my mom owned. I had grown tired of the abuse that I had to deal with it was just to much for me so here I am sitting in an alley. I saw a flash of light and a man appeared and spoke "Hello Perseus Jackson I am Chaos creator of all and ruler of the Void." My mouth dropped. My mom had told me stories about a man named Chaos, he was really kind I also knew about Greek Mythology. My mother had told me that I was a lot like the sea god Poseidon and that is why I love water. I hate my real father if he really was Poseidon I still HATED him to Tartarus and back. "Perseus would you like to be my son?" Chaos asked me. My eyes went wide I nodded my head vigorously wanting to get a new home. Then Chaos seemed to just now take notice of my leg that was twisted so that the calf was at a 180 degree angle. He seemed to just notice my mangled hand that's fingers were twisted at inhuman angles making my thumb touch my wrist. A sad look entered his starry eyes. I had a weird feeling that he was reading my mind. "Poor boy I am truly sorry for what you went through. But that is the past come now Perseus let us go get your new adoptive little sister." He waved his hand and I was healed as much as he could. I now had 2 scars on my face and my nose wasn't as bent but still was. My leg also was a little bit better it was now only at an 80 degree angle. He picked me up careful to not hurt me. "Would you like to have my blessing and be my son in all but blood?" Chaos -er Dad asked me. I nodded again burying my face in his chest. I looked at him and he held out a mirror I looked into and saw me with void black hair and void black eyes with the universe in them. I had a small ring of sea green encircling my void black eyes. "The green will stay until you go to a special camp and I claim you" my dad said as if he knew my wondering why the green was there still. "Alright" I said softly due to the face Smelly Gabe had stuffed a piece of broken glass down my throat. He looked surprised that 1) I talked and 2) my voice was so soft and withdrawn. He then started glowing a beautiful black color. - Makenna's POV There stood a man wearing all black holding a boy that looked to be a year older than you. Makenna sat there frightened for a while eyes huge and she started trembling. "D-don't h-h-hurt m-me pl-please" she squeaked since her parents had slit into her vocal cords. How she had survived she had no idea! "Child I wouldn't hurt you, I am here to adopt you as my daughter. This here" he gestured to the little boy in his arms "would be your big brother." She nodded and her Tartarus black eyes changed to have a midnight purple ring around her iris. She sensed that he had added that to her eyes as well as the universe. "M-m-my n-n-n-name i-is M-" she broke into a coughing fit and clapped her hand over her mouth. He looked horrified to see the stream of blood that slipped through her fingers. She brought her hand down as the rest of her blood slid off her hand and made a small puddle near her feet. "M-Makenna i-is m-my n-n-name" She managed to stutter out of her wounded vocal cords. He waved his hand and she could feel her ribs fixing and her vocal cords mending themselves together. She also felt her twisted 310 degree angled arm fix to 120 degrees. He sighed as he looked at her and then his eyes went wide and he said "oh my gods! You're a weapon who can fight alone and summon your weapon form into your hands! You're also a shape shifter! You are amazing!" Her eyes widened, nobody had ever complimented her like he was right now. She blushed a dark crimson and gold, yes GOLD. T-thanks D-dad." He smiled down at me and picked Makenna up. He just now seemed to notice her void black wings that had midnight purple leather between the boney parts. Her tail swayed beneath her. Her horns sticking behind her head and holes for ears surrounded by void black scales. She smiled at him showing off her pointy teeth. He looked into Makenna's eyes and seemed to just notice that her pupil was a reptile's pupils. "Let's go home you two" he said looking between then, she didn't see this, she sensed it since her face was buried in his chest. She just nodded and yawned, falling asleep exhausted from running and the meeting with her newly found father. 


End file.
